MANGO
by AngelaMort
Summary: Una tarde muy calurosa en Tokyo, Anna descubrira esa ansiedad que nunca antes habia sentido. Descubrira esos placeres de la vida que podria convertirse en adicción. ::One shot::


**Nota**: Pues bueno, para los que conozcan mi estilo de escribir pues se les hará extraño leer este fic, ya que soy mas de fics de humor (donde me da por escribir estupidez y media) y romance (donde a veces hay Lime, pero demasiado Light). Advierto que estará un poco candente, pero a pesar de todo me divertí haciendo este fic (mas en la nota final). Solo me resta decir que **Shaman King** pertenece a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei y Tokyo TV / Nas Xebec. Así que ya saben, los dejo con esto. Disfrútenlo.

**_ADVERTENCIA: Un fic con contenido LIME, a mi parecer con descripción light, sin embargo júzguenlo por ustedes mismos, así que menores de edad no lean, y si lo leen van bajo su propio riesgo._**

**♥ M A N G O ♥**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

"_Mango sabor, puritito... Mango..."_

Un medio día como todos había caído en la ciudad de Tokyo... bueno, a decir verdad no era un día como los demás. Un simple factor cambiaba las cosas... ¡El maldito calor!

En la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura se encontraba todo tranquilo, los únicos que habitaban por el momento aquella casa eran los dueños de esta misma. Anna, la chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba bebiendo limonada con muchos hielos y veía la tele mientras se abanicaba con una revista.

- ...el día mas caluroso de los últimos 25 años, la temperatura ambiente esta a 41°C... –se escuchó decir por la TV.

-¡Que demonios! –bufó molesta la sacerdotisa- ¡Estúpido calor!.

La chica bastante irritada se levantó de su lugar con su limonada en mano y aquella revista que utilizaba como abanico. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban al jardín y se sentó, se empezó a abanicar, sentir la poca brisa que se pudiera sentir, sin embargo el calor era mas, estaba totalmente sudada, como si se hubiese metido con todo y ropa a la regadera.

Sin embargo algo la distrajo totalmente, era Yoh quien a pesar del calor, estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios en el jardín. Anna lo vio fijamente, estaba al igual que ella, totalmente sudado, aquella camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo el cual estaba muy bien formado, claro, todos los años de entrenamientos no habían sido en vano. La rubia sintió su corazón latir al máximo, no había duda de que se veía mas atractivo que nunca...

"_Voy buscarte y tal vez llevarte,_

_hablarte, conquistarte..."_

-¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? –Anna sacudió su cabeza, tratando de quitar aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo al volver al verlo, de nuevo surgían algunos pensamientos perversos.

"_Voy a tratar de no verte tanto,_

_comerte y quererte,_

_quizás te harás mi adicción_

_vuelas mi imaginación..."_

Yoh se percató de que su prometida estaba sentada en la entrada de la puerta, el castaño le dirigió una sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Por otro lado Anna estaba totalmente embobada, veía a ese chico, tan guapo, tan atractivo, o como coloquialmente las mujeres llamaban a ese tipo de hombres: Todo un mango.

-Annita –Yoh sonrió- Hace mucho calor ¿No es así? –preguntó el shaman al momento de sentarse junto a ella.

La sacerdotisa solo lo veía expectante, la respiración le faltaba, empezó a sentir un calor diferente al del ambiente, una tensión muy grande que debía ser liberada ahora mismo, sin embargo Anna reaccionó...

-Yoh... –la chica dio un suspiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el castaño un poca extrañado ante el comportamiento de su prometida.

-Si... si... –respondió nerviosamente- ¿Quieres un poco? –Anna le dio un poco de su limonada, que para ese entonces ya no tenia hielos.

-Gracias... –Yoh sonrió y tomo un poco de aquel liquido refrescante. Anna lo miró fijamente, su pecho al descubierto, empapado, sus músculos bien torneados, su color de piel, todo en el era sensualidad. La rubia se mordió el labio, tratando de ser mas discreta con sus emociones.

"_Voy a buscar tu figura ideal,_

_Sentirte, buscar tu sabor..."_

Yoh terminó de tomar aquella limonada y dio un suspiro de estar levemente mas refrescado. Yoh volteó a ver a Anna, al igual que él, observó que la chica estaba sudando demasiado, estaba como empapada.

-Te ves linda así.. –comentó Yoh junto con una sonrisa.

-Gra... gracias... –respondió junto con unos leves rubores. Sin embargo con mas que trataba de mantener aquella seriedad y frialdad característica, ese chico que tenia junto a ella la hacia derretirse por completo.

Yoh la siguió viendo fijamente, al igual que ella, sus miradas se perdieron por completo, sus rostros los acercaron poro a poco para después fundirse en un dulce beso, inocente al principio, la rubia se acercó mas a él, lo abrazó, necesitaba liberar esa maldita tensión que no la dejaba siquiera pensar tranquilamente.

Yoh de igual manera empezó a sentir aquella inquietud que quizás desde tiempo antes sentía, pero que no tenia el valor de demostrar. Aquel dulce e inocente beso se fue convirtiendo en uno desesperado y fogoso. Ambos se recostaron en el piso, él ya estaba sobre ella, sentían sus cuerpos cálidos, totalmente sudados. Anna sentía sus caricias, suspiraba fuertemente, él también poco a poco empezó a sentir cierto placer en ese instante, además estaba con ella, con su prometida, con la mujer que tanto amaba.

La rubia lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, poco a poco le fue quitando la camisa, acaricio su abdomen, lo volvió a besar. ¡Por dios! Ese chico como la volvía loca.

"_Comenzare ahora a desvestirte_

_Es un arte devorarte..."_

Yoh de igual manera, poco a poco le quitó aquel vestido, besaba su cuello, bajo poco a poco a todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan frágil y delgado que también lo volvía loco, admiraba su piel tan blanca y suave. Anna sacaba grandes suspiros, el castaño volvió a subir y besarla, acariciarla. Anna poco a poco le desabrochó el pantalón y lo fue bajando poco a poco.

"_Quizás te harás mi adicción_

_Tal vez llegare a tu corazón..."_

Yoh le susurró algo en el oído...

-No sabes lo mucho que te necesito Anna, lo mucho que te deseo... Te amo.

-Yo también, Yoh... –la chica lo besó dulcemente, en ese momento se sintió mas que feliz.

Ambos ya estaban totalmente desnudos, intercambiaron caricias, besos, susurros...

-Hazlo ya Yoh... –dijo Anna quien lo vio a los ojos.

Yoh sonrió y mientras la besaba, poco a poco fue entrando en ella, delicadamente, Yoh sintió por primera vez en las nubes, sin embargo la rubia no tanto. El castaño al notar aquello trató de calmarla, hasta que al fin, después de un rato, Anna empezó a sentirse como en el paraíso, por primea vez. Con su prometido, sintió que cada vez se enamoraba mas de él.

"_Por que tu color me pone a pensar_

_Si encontrare algo similar_

_A ti mango... mango.."._

Mas tarde, los dos solo estaban recostados, habían quedado exhaustos. Yoh se había quedado dormido mientras que Anna solo lo veía fijamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, en ese momento se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído:

"_Mango..."_

**NOTA FINAL:** Mi tercer fic de Shaman King (el primero es un HaoxTamao llamado "Oportunidades, el cual recibió buenas criticas, muchas gracias para los que lo leyeron; Y el segundo es sobre el pequeño Hana, tmb gracias por las criticas).

Un fic que se me vino a la mente por que me había dado por escuchar el CD de la Lafourcade, al escuchar esta canción ¡PAS! Idea nueva que me dio mi mente retorcida. De hecho este fic estaba entre que si lo hacia para un fic de de Captain Tsubasa (ArmandxMafer) o Saint Seiya (AioriaxMarin) pero ya tengo muchos de este último jeje así que, que mejor que Anna e Yoh. (aun que la idea en Saint Seiya hubiera sido muy buena)

Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este minific, jaja solo me falto decir al final "Y así fue que se procreó Hana" Jajaja.

Pues bueno, eso es todo (por ahora) los que me conocen saben que no soy de esos autores que suplican y ruegan por un review... je, no es mi estilo, pero si les digo esto: si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o criticas constructivas, no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV, o vía msn ya sea por medio de su cosmos, ki, espíritu acompañante, lechuza etc, etc. Los leo en la próxima y escuchen "Pump it" de Black Eyed Peas y "Por ti" de Belanova (Dios, ya me traumé con esta ultima) Au Revoir Mon ami!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices," –Paulo Coelho.**_

_**-------**_


End file.
